Fairy Tail Online
by Januarywolf15
Summary: Lucy randomly finds a chatting website called Fairy Tail Online, or also called FTO. There she meets a lot of, let's say, unique group of people. Now she can't even live without, but one day one of them suggests that they all should meet up.
1. Intro

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Note: Any thing Bolded and Italic is written, typed, etc.**

* * *

The blonde sat in her seat impatiently. She tapped her pencil on her notebook which gained her glares from people around her. She ignored them.

She watched the clock hand go around and around. She knew watching the clock would make it go slower, and it was, but she couldn't pay attention to class. Her mind kept wandering to Fairy Tail Online and all her friends.

A folded piece of paper lands on her desk. She looks up to see her bluenette friend glaring at her. She picks the paper up and unfolds it.

 _ **Levy: Calm down, FTO is not going anywhere or shutting down anytime now.**_

 _ **Lucy: Don't jinx it! :O**_

Levy giggles quietly.

 _ **Levy: What, you excited to talk to Salamander?**_

Lucy blushes a deep red.

 _ **Lucy: Shut up! You act as if I am in love with him. I haven't even meet him or even know what he looks like.**_

 _ **Levy: Hey you never know.**_

 _ **Lucy: What about you and BlackSteel?**_

This time it was Levy's turn to blush.

 _ **Levy: Even I don't know what he looks like. Sometimes we chat on the phone or text but that's it.**_

Lucy started to write back but the bell rang. Everyone packed up and ran out of the class. Levy and Lucy both walk to the bus stop together as they discussed a new book series they both started.

When they got there, they spotted their other bluenette friend.

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy waved. Juvia turned and walked over.

"Oh hello," Juvia waved back. "How was class?"

"Boring." Lucy said. "I like learning but they make it so boring you don't want to learn." Lucy sighed, but perked back up. "Today is Friday so it's a whole weekend of FTO!"

"I swear, without FTO you wouldn't be able to survive." Levy sighed.

Lucy and Juvia laughed and soon Levy joined.

...

Lucy ran straight to her room to avoid her father. She knew if her father found out about FTO he would do everything to keep her from it. He would tell her it's not 'fit for a lady.'

She opened her laptop and logged in. She scrolled through the many chat channels until she found Team ND. She didn't know what ND stands for but Salamander once told her it's the abbreviation for his real life name.

She put her cursor over the name and saw everyone was logged on. She hesitated before double clicking and the chat box pulled up with:

 _ **CelestialStar has logged into Team ND.**_

* * *

 **Sorry it's short but this is just a small introduction to the story.**

 **I also need help with account names for some of them. I have names but they really suck so feel free to post a review with some ideas or just your thoughts on it so far (even though it's not a lot)**

 **Here is what I got so far: (The X means that I will not change it. Well unless someone comes up with something better)**

 **Natsu- Salamander X**

 **Lucy- CelestialStar X**

 **Erza- Titania X**

 **Jellal- HeavenlyCrime**

 **Gray- IceMaker**

 **Juvia- RainWoman X**

 **Levy- BookWorm X**

 **Gajeel- BlackSteel X**

 **Mest- DoranBolt**

 **Wendy- SkySorceress**

 **Mirajane- TheDemon**

 **Freed- TheDarkBookworm**

 **Lisanna- AnimalLover**

 **Bickslow- TikiMaster**

 **Elfman- TheManlyBeast**

 **Evergreen- TrueFairyQueen**

 **Cana- DrunkenMaiden X (may change if someone comes up with something better)**

 **Carla- PrettyKitty**

 **Happy- BlueCat**

 **Lily- KiwiWarrior**

 **Loke: TheLionLeo**


	2. I'm so sorry

8 months...

It has been 8 months since I updated this story

I am so sorry

I've had writers block for a while and when I tried to write anything, it was terrible

I read all of the reviews everyone wrote and it made me want to get back into it.

As you can see I have removed chapter 2 and 3 because I plan to redo them

and maybe doing this will help me get even more motivation to continue writing

I cant apoligize enough to all the people who has been so patient for this *cough* terrible *cough* story.

but hopefully I'll be able to do it well enough

so any constructive criticism you can give to help please tell

I'd like to improve my writing as much as possible.

hopefully I'll have the next few chapter out sometime next month

I know I'm asking you to wait even though you waited this long already but hopefully It'll be worth it but only you can decide that.

Im going to try my hardest :D

Also if anyone has forgotten these are the names

Natsu- Salamander

Lucy - CelestialStar

Erza- Titania

Jellal- HeavenlyCrime

Gray- IceMaker

Juvia- RainWoman

Levy- BookWorm

Gajeel- BlackSteel

Mest- DoranBolt

Wendy- SkySorceress

Mirajane- MatchMaker (from SabishiiSekkai)

Freed- RuneSage (from Panos907)

Lisanna- AnimalLover

Bickslow- TikiMaster

Elfman- ManlyMan (From Panos907)

Evergreen- TrueFairyQueen

Cana- DrunkenMaiden

Carla- PrettyKitty

Happy- BlueCat

Lily- KiwiWarrior

Loke- TheLionLeo


End file.
